A megbocsátás képessége
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: Vajon meg tudják bocsátani Charlotte kis füllentését a faház lakói? Az egész történet egyben van. Jó szórakozást!


**Hello!**

Örömmel jelenthetem be, hogy elkészült és immár közzé is teszem az eddigi történeteim folytatását. Az Aki mást követően nagyon sok ötletem támadt, de felmerült bennem a gondolat, hogy vajon a faház lakói meg tudják-e bocsátani Charlotte "kis füllentését"? Vajon mithozhat egy újabb nő jelenléte? Egyáltalán kicsoda is Charlotte? Nagyon remélem, hogy nem nagyon ragadtattam el magam a saját szereplőim ismertetése közben és az alábbi történet akciók hiányában nem laposodott el.

Nagyon örülnék ezúttal is minden válasznak, visszajelzésnek stb. :))

Köszönet Gallynek, a bíztatásért!

Mielött elkezdeném, ki kell jelentenem, hogyaz eredeti szereplőket (Marguerite, Roxton, Malone, Challenger, Veronica) csak kölcsönöztem a sorozatból, de az újabbak (Richard és Charlotte/charlie) már az én saját ötleteim alapján születtek.

A tisztánlátás érdekében nem árt, ha elolvassátok az előző storykat, mielött ebbe belemerülnétek, mert sok visszautalást tartalmaz.

Jó szórakozást kíván:

Matild

**

* * *

**

A megbocsátás képessége

A kezdetek

-Marguerite! Marguerite!

Semmi.

- Marguerite

Kis morajlás.

-Mi van, Veronica, mennyi az idő?

-Nem tudom, olyan hajnali 4 lehet.

-Aha, jól van, mindjárt felöltözöm és… Hogy mi?- pattantak ki a szemei- Hajnalai 4-kor te felébresztesz? Elment a józan eszed?

-Csöndesebben!- fogta be a száját a szőke-, Még felébreszted az egész házat!

-Az egész dzsungelt is, ha én nem aludhatok!- sziszegte- Mégis miért keltél fel?

-Eszembe jutott valami.

-Gratulálok... Egyedül?

-Ne légy goromba

-Nem tehetek róla, nem vagyok egy korán kelő típus. Szóval?

-Eszembe jutott hogyan békíthetnénk össze a lakótársainkat.

Marguerite érdeklődéssel tekintett társára. Már régóta foglalkoztatta őt is ez a téma. Mióta kiderült, hogy Charlotte nem az aminek mondta magát, a férfiak nem voltak hajlandók elfogadni. Illetve, nem volt meg az a bizonyos hangulat. Egyszerűen nem foglalkoztak a lánnyal. Challengertől ez nem lett volna meglepetés, mert ő ritkán foglalkozott bármivel is a találmányain kívül, de az ő viselkedése is merőben hidegebb volt. Roxton, Redgrave és Malone, nem beszéltek vele a szükségesnél többször, azt is csak étkezéseknél. Nem vitték magukkal sehová, így a lány már több hete nem lépte át az elektromos kerítést, eltekintve attól a pár alkalomtól, amit a faház többi női lakosával töltött a tóparton, hogy fürödjenek. Ennek eredménye az volt, hogy mindent rendbe rakott a faházban. A könyvtárat, Veronica festményeit, még a konyhát is! Marguerite már attól tartott, hogy az új lakó jobban tudja a kincsi rejtekhelyeit, mint ő maga. A két nő már napok óta azon volt, hogy végre békét hozzon a faházba, de tevékenységük nem járt sikerrel. Hiába beszéltek a fiúkkal, a jég nem akart megtörni.

-Mondd már!

- Öltözz, és útközben elmesélem…

- De… - kezdte hangosan- Hova megyünk?- fejezte be lassan

- A zanga faluba. Hagytam üzenetet. Siess, mindjárt felkel a nap…

Pár perccel később a felvonó földet ért, és a két nő elindult a faházból.



Lord Roxton ismét gyönyörűeket álmodott. Nem kell mondani, hogy kiről… Lényeg az, hogy ennek eredményeképpen virágos hangulatban ébredt és fütyülészve ment le reggelizni. A közös asztalnál, nem a szokásos társaság várta. Richard és Challenger merengő pillantásokkal vizsgálták az egyik konyhaszekrényt. A hátuk mögé ment és kíváncsian nézte, mit bámulnak annyira. Miután nem jött rá, halkan megszólalt.

-Mit csinálnak?

-Töprengünk.- kezdte Richard

-Aha. És min?

-Azon, hogy mit együnk?- folytatta Challenger

-Veronica nem készítette ki a reggelit?

-Nem

-Hogyhogy? Még nem ébredt fel?

-Nem.

-És Malone?

-Ő még alszik. Ezért sem bontottuk fel a levelet.

-Milyen levelet?- jött az újságíró hangja hátulról

-Ezt a levelet- Emelte fel Richard a borítékot

-Lássuk csak- kapta ki a kezéből Roxton- Ah Professzor, John, Ned, Richard részére…Érzékelik a sorrendet?...Csak együtt felbontandó

A négy férfi összenézett.

- Bontsd már ki- türelmetlenkedett Richard

Roxton feltépte a borítékot és hangosan olvasni kezdte.

_Kedves Barátaink!_

_Mivel minden igyekezetünk arra nézve, hogy Charlotte-t emberszámba vegyék kudarcba fulladt, drasztikus lépésre szántuk el magunkat. A zanga faluba megyünk és közel egy hétig ott is maradunk. Izgalomra semmi ok, minden nap délben jelezni fogjuk, hogy jól vagyunk. Charlotte-nak egy másik levelet hagytunk, amelyben leírtuk a teendőit, elvárjuk, hogy segítsenek neki. Ha nem így lesz, személyes haragunkkal kell szembenézniük. Reményeink szerint visszatértünkkor mindent a legnagyobb rendben fogunk találni és ez az egy hét elegendő lesz arra, hogy végre megbarátkozzanak. _

_Sok szerencsét!_

_Marguerite és Veronica_

_u.i.: Charlotte nem tud a célunkról, nem is kell megtudnia_.

-Ez övön aluli volt- jegyezte meg Roxton

-Az- folytatta Ned

-Kétségkívül- mondta Challenger- Mindazonáltal egyet kell értenem a hölgyekkel abban, hogy nem igazán kezeltük jól a helyzetet. Jócskán kevesebb figyelmet szenteltünk a hölgynek, mint kellett volna

-Ezért itt maradtunk pesztonkának?- kiáltott fel Richard

-A jelek szerint…-gondolkodott el Ned- De egy hetet még fél lábon is… lehet, hogy nem…nem tudom

Bár egyikük sem vallotta be, mint tudták, hogy a nőknek igaza volt. De csalódtak, és a bizalom megrendült Charlotte felé. Ezen nem tudtak, és az igazat szólva nem is akartak változtatni. A büszkeségük sem engedte volna…

-Jó reggelt!- jelent meg a lépcsőn gondolatuk tárgya.

-Mindenki egyszerre nézett rá, csodálkozó tekintettel-

-Valami baj van?- kérdezte- Marguerite és Veronica?

- hmm- köszörülte a torkát Challenger- elmentek. Hagytak önnek egy levelet. Nyugodtan olvassa, addig Ned biztosan elkészíti a reggelit.

- Én?

- Tekintettel, hogy csak maga tud közülünk emészthetőt készíteni…

- Ez nem igaz, Roxton, Redgrave maguk is tudnak, ne…

- Esetleg segíthetek- vetette fel Charlotte- egyedül a rántotta megy, de azt többféleképpen is sikeres, ha az megfelel.

- Nem, köszönöm, el tudom látni magam is, addig a fiúk megterítenek.

És azzal mindenki elpárolgott, hogy ne legyenek a lány közelébe. Charlotte szomorúan leült. Végül is nem is baj, amúgy sem tudok bánni a fakanállal….Felbontotta a levelet és olvasni kezdte

_Kedves Charlotte!_

_Dolgunk volt a zanga faluban. Korán indultunk , nem akartunk felkelteni ezért nem hívtunk, remélem megbocsátasz. Kérlek, viseld gondját a faháznak és a fiúknak, amíg otthon vagyunk. Mellékelünk egy listát, az elvégzenő teendőkről, egy hét múlva találkozunk!_

_Marguerite és Veronica_

- Ez nem lehet igaz!- morogta maga elé, miközben a két oldalas listát vizsgálta. Olvasás közben felállt és kiment a konyhába. A Ned még mindig a sót kereste, kezdett ideges lenni. Megkérte Johnt, majd Richardot, de ekkorra már a professzor is részt vett a küldetésben. Egymás idegeit tépdelték, mikor a lány bal kezében tartva a papírt, szemét le sem véve róla jobb kezével kivett egy csészét a helyéről, a teaszűrőt ráhelyezte, hátranyúlt és teafűvel megtöltötte, majd még mindig olvasva forró vizet öntött rá és megízesítette. Végül felemelte a kezét, levette a polcról a sótartót és kifelé menet Ned kezébe adta, majd leült a csészéjével az asztalhoz és tovább szörnyülködött a listán.

A férfiak egy ideig meredten néztek, majd később ők is leültek mellé.

- Ezt nem hiszem el…- mormogta a lány maga elé, észre sem véve, hogy társasága van

- Olyan rossz a helyzet?- kérdezte halkan Roxton

- Még annál is …- válaszolt tudatlanul a lány- Illetve, elnézést, elkalandoztam. Mit kérdezett?

- Érdeklődtem a levél tartalma felől. Elég hosszú ahogy elnézem…

- Nos, a levél, az rövid volt, a lista amit mellékeltek, kissé hosszabb- és meglengette a papírokat

- Milyen lista?- tettette magát Ned

- Nos, megkértek, hogy végezzem el a feladatainkat, amíg nincsenek itthon. Tényleg, önök ugye tudták, hogy egy hétre elmentek a zangákhoz?

- Igen, értesítettek.- morgott Richard

- Visszatérve, mi a baj?- kérdezősködött Ned

- Kissé aggódom, hogy meg tudok- e felelni ezen elvárásoknak. A háztartástan sose volt az erősségem, jószerivel, én csak elméletben tudom ezeket a dolgokat.

- Miért nem lepődök meg?- morgott továbbra is Richard

- Biztosan az áldott nyugodt természete- válaszolt nyersen Charlotte. Már régóta tűrte Redgrave rosszmájú megjegyzéseit, és egyre nehezebben viselte. Néha elgondolkodott, hogy hogyan gondolhatott valaha olyan jókat erről az emberről. Se tartása, se modora, és vele különösen rosszindulatú volt, mióta kiderült az igazság. Kezdetben nem hibáztatta, de kezdett elfogyni a türelme, és a hír, hogy egy hétig lesz összezárva azokkal az emberekkel, akik általában levegőnek nézik és még kiszolgálni is őket, most felborította az amúgy is instabil lelki egyensúlyát…

- A varrással nem lesz probléma, azt szeretem. – folytatta- a mosás, hát, majd meglátjuk, a főzés…-feltekintett a listából-… gondoltak már a diétára?- majd miután csak sápadt arcokba ütközött- csak egy gyenge vicc volt. Aztán takarítás, a növények locsolása, ajjaj…

- Varrni tud, de a locsolás ajjaj?- értetlenkedett Challenger- pedig te, izé maga nagyon érdeklődő a természettel kapcsolatban, ahogyan észrevettem

- Ez így is van, de a növénygondozás terén átok súlyt. Eddig egyetlen egy kaktusz élte meg az egy évet nálam. Valami mindig történik mindegyikkel…

-Tehát nem fog unatkozni- állt fel az asztaltól Roxton

- Önök merre lesznek?

- Nos, Richard és Challenger a vízimalmon dolgoznak, én megyek segíteni, Ned pedig itthon marad magával, hogy ne legyen egyedül.

- Roxton, ez …izé…- állt fel Ned- Challengernek nem kell a modellen dolgoznia?

- Már végeztem vele- állt fel a professzor- készüljünk, minél előbb elindulunk,annál jobb.

- De…-próbálkozott Ned

Vacsorára itthon leszünk!- Ugrott be Roxton a felvonóba, és nemsokára már el is mentek.



-Veronica! Az ötlet zseniális volt!- nevetett Marguereie és átugrott egy farönköt.

-Vagy katasztrofális!

-Hogy érted?

-Lehet, hogy mire hazamegyünk, vér fog folyni.

-Ugyan, Charlotte túl mulya. A fiúk meg jobban félnek tőlünk. Egyszerűen rá lesznek kényszerítve, hogy odafigyeljenek rá, és figyeld meg, meg fogják kedvelni….

-Az biztos. Charlotte helyes lány, bár kicsit …

-Túlságosan álomvilágban él?

-Igen.

-Ebben a dzsungelben majd leszokik róla.

-És a két nő folytatta tovább az útját a dzsungelbe…

1 nap

A faházban minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben zajlott. Charlotte jobbnak látta megvizsgálni a vacsorakészítés lehetőségeit. A varrás felét elvégezte és a másik részét délutánra hagyta. Ned az asztalnál ült és a feljegyzésein dolgozott. Mióta a többiek elmentek, egyikük sem szólt a másikhoz, de mindkettő nehezen viselte a csendet. A lány megtette az első lépést.

- Mr. Malone! Nem bánná, ha egy egészen egyszerű ebéd lenne ma? Tudja nem hiszem, hogy akár meg tudnám közelíteni Veronica főztjét, és minden erőmmel azon vagyok, hogy estére ne gyümölccsel várjuk a többieket haza.

- Igen, persze- Nézett fel a könyve felől a férfi.

Charlotte nem hagyta annyiban.

-Ön nagyon jó szakács. Hol tanulta meg?

-Még Franciaországban- állt fel és a székével a konyhában ügyetlenkedő forma felé fordult.- Párizsban voltam tudósító fél évig, még a háború előtt.

-Óh, Párizs! Gyönyörű város…

-Járt arra?

-Tanulmányúton voltam idén nyáron.

-Mit tanult?

-Művészettörténet.

-Érdeklődik a művészetek iránt?

-Őszintén szólva nem az összes iránt. Értékelem a szépet és azt, amit érdekesnek találok. Sajnos a többit csak időlegesen tanultam meg, nem tartom nagyra a tudásom ezen részét, de egy bizonyos részét élvezem is. Elég sok mindent kellett érte vállalnom.

-Kis csend következett be. De most Ned tört meg hamarabb

-Láttam, hogy rendbe rakta a könyvtárat és még Challenger laborját is kitakarította. Arról, amit a Dunn családról hallottam, meglepő, hogy maga mennyire… hogy is mondjam…Meglepett, hogy minden biztatás nélkül fogja meg a felmosórongyot.

-Miért mit tud a Dunn családról?- nézett fel

-Azt hogy igen jómódú

-Ez igaz, de nem mindig volt így- a lány lehajolt, egy serpenyőért, majd felállt- Anyám, mindig két lábbal állt a földön és bár apám jobb szerette, ha hímezgetek a kerti padon, anyám évente egyszer kitakaríttatta velem a házat, és a szobámat is mindig nekem kellett tisztántartani.

-Különös nevelési módszer…

-Én gyűlöltem, de most látom, csak mennyire igaza volt.

-Maga mindig igazat ad a szüleinek?

-Charlotte megállt egy pillanatra, nagy levegőt vett.

-Sajnos nem. Ha így lett volna, most nem lennék itt… Bátorkodtam beleolvasni pár munkájába, és nagyon tetszettek nekem. Érdekes volt.

-És mi volt olyan érdekes?

Ned bejött a konyhába és elővette a tányérokat, aztán automatikusan teríteni kezdett.

-Tudja, sose voltam jó emberismerő, de amit ön írt pár éve azokról, akikkel itt élünk… Nos, egyedül Veronica leírása az amiből ráismertem.

-Sokat változtunk. Ön milyennek ismert meg minket?

-Fogas kérdés. Lehetek őszinte? Nem árul el?

A férfi elmosolyodott

- Természetesen. Halljuk

- Lord Roxtontól kezdetben egyenesen féltem, már csak tartok tőle. A professzorra nem tudok emberként nézni akkora zseninek tartom, Maguerite az aki én sajnos soha nem leszek, és Veronica a két lábon járó őszinteség és egyszerűség, a szó jó értelmében.

- Rólam mit gondol?

- Nem nyilatkozom.- nevetett

- Nem fogadom el a választ.

- Sajnálom.

- És Redgrave-ről?

- Nem tudom, mit higgyek. Tudja, kezdetben azt hittem, hogy megértjük egymást, de mióta kiderült, hogy ki vagyok, ellenségesen viselkedik .

- Azt hiszem ez mindannyiunkra igaz.

- Sajnos. De én megértem. Valószínűleg én is ezt tenném. De félek, hogy ha Richard, izé Mr. Redgrave tovább provokál, ki fog törni belőlem az igazi rossz természetem.

- Ajjajj… Félheünk- nevette el magát

- Nem is tudja mennyire…- mosolygott a lány- Ön mit gondol róla?

- Nos, régebben sokat olvastam a botrányrovatban róla. Főleg nőügyek… De más volt a kép, mint amilyennek elképzeltem. Higgye el Miss Dunn csak egy kis idő kell hozzá, és rájön, mindenkiben van jó tulajdonság, mégha nem is látszik elsőre.

- Elhiszem, és … kérem szólítson Charlotte-nak.



Az esti vacsora elkészítése egyszerű volt. Veronica hagyott szárított raptor húst és friss zöldségekkel gyönyörű, gazdag tálat varázsolt Charlotte az asztalra, persze az újságíró segítségével, akinek az ebéd óta be nem állt a szája. Mindenről volt valami története és a lány kellemesen érezte magát a társaságában. Ez a folyamos trécselés a vacsora alatt is folytatódott, úgy, hogy a többiek bele is fáradtak, és hamar visszavonultak. Még aznap megegyeztek, hogy ki marad másnap a lánnyal és a professzorra esett a választás.

2. nap

A következő délelőtt olyan eseménytelen volt, mint az előző. A lány most a növénygondozással próbálkozott. Sikertelenül. Challeneger csak egy hatalmas robajra jött ki a laborjából és azt kellett látnia, hogy a közös helységben két cserép is felfordult, és a lány megmoccanni sem tud, nehogy nagyobb bajt csináljon.

- Itt meg mi történt?

- Én rettentően sajnálom, és mindjárt megcsinálom, de az a baj, hogy, nem fértem hozzá rendesen, és nem tudom, hogy annak a lila virágnak mennyi víz kell, így gondoltam a másik oldalról is megöntözöm, de eközben sajnos felborult a sárga, meg a piros.

- Nos, kedvesem, az a lila, a zygopethalon, és ez egy hibrid, a színe miatt különleges, mert általában sötétbarna, vagy fehér. Nagy páratartalmat igényel, ezért inkább permetezni kell, mint az alját locsolni.

- Értem. Így jó lesz?- és a permetezővel nyomott pár cseppet

-Igen, annyi elég, tudja, amúgy is nagyon párás ma a levegő

Charlotte lehajolt, hogy a többit összeszedje.

-És ezek micsodák?

-A sárgát úgy hívjuk, hogy Bougainvillea és ez is egy hibrid. Tegye csak ki az erkélyre, most jót fog tenni neki a napsütés.

-És ez?- emelte fel a pirosat

-Ez a kedvencem az Orchidea Summerleecea. Arthur Sumerlee találta meg.

-Mr. Malone sokat mesélt róla. Kivételes ember lehetett.

-Igen, az. És ez itt főként az ő gyűjteménye. Veronica gyönyörűen gondozta őket.

-Akkor legalább egy hétig nekem is életben kell őket tartanom…

-Biztosan sikerülni fog. – kis mosolyt engedett meg az idős ember- Esetleg, ha elmondanám, melyik milyen gondozást igényel…

-Igazán nem zavarom?

-Örömömre szolgálna. Ritkán hallgatnak végig ebben a házban.- jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan és elvette a cserepet a lánytól.



-Szóval, én leszek a következő- sóhajtott Roxton, miközben hazafelé ballagtak az úton. Richard kicsit előrébb ment, így a két férfinek alkalma nyílott a beszélgetésre.

- Ugyan már, ne szívja mellre. Meglátja túl lehet élni. Én pozitívan csalódtam.

-Nocsak Ned, Veonika féltékeny lehet?

-Ne bolondozzon! Csak annyit mondtam, hogy részemről meg van bocsátva, hogy a lány nem mondta meg kicsoda. Majd ha megismeri, megtudja, hogy miért.

-Miért? Kíváncsi vagyok.

-Őszinte választ akar?

A lord bólintott.

- Hát legyen. Ne sértődjön meg, de ez a lány tipikusan annak tűnik, amilyenből Londonban ezer mászkál. Jól nevelt, elegáns, jómodorú, kicsit pipiskedő, viaszhúzódó, egyszóval, egy igazi úrilány.

- Most nem mondott újat, erre eddig is rájöttem. Plusz arra, hogy jó színésznő.

- Épp ez az átkozott neveltetése az oka, hogy annyi ideig hazudott. Tudja, ő mindig mindent úgy csinált, ahogyan azt a szülei rendelték. Egyszer életében a kezébe akarta venni az irányítást és akkor egy óriási bajba keveredett. Egy délamerikai dzsungelben, négy férfivel és két nővel, elég sokkoló élmény lehetett egy lánynak, aki még kacsát se látott szabadon… Szóval én úgy érzem, hogy…

- Most bűntudata van?

- Igen, és ennek mi is okai vagyunk, főleg Richard.

A lord bólintott.

- Lehet, hogy igaza van Ned. Marguerite is ezzel környékezett már napok óta.

- Veronica is.

Mindketten elmosolyodtak.

-Miért nem tudunk rájuk hallgatni néha?

-Ezt el ne mondja Marguerite-nek, sose hallanánk a végét.

A két férfi figyelmét egy óriási csobbanás és átkozódás keltette fel, mire futásnak eredtek.

Richard állt a faház alatt , csurog vizesen, az erkélyen pedig Challenger és Charlotte, a lány kezében egy vödör.



-Professzor, - fordult meg a lány, ahogy a férfiak beléptek a felvonóba- Richard le fog lőni!- jelentette ki halálra vált arccal.

-Higgye el, nem fogja- kuncogott- takarékoskodni kell a munícióval

A lány mégjobban elsápadt, amikor a felvonóból kiléptek.

- Bocsánat, esküszöm, véletlen volt, csak a maradék vizet öntöttem ki és ….

Befejezni nem tudta, mert a csurom vizes Richard egyenesen a szobájába viharzott. Ahogy elment, mindhárom férfi hangos nevetésben tört ki. Charlotte még mindig sápadt volt.

-Viszek neki friss törülközőket.

A szekrényhez lépett, kivette a törülközőket és a férfi után ment. Kopogott és benyitott.

Richard a mosdótál előtt állt ing nélkül és az arcát mosta. Mikor vakon a törülközőért nyúlt, a lány a kezébe adta

- Köszönöm, mondta automatikusan, de amikor felnézett, elakadt a szava. Mint mindig, a lány most is szép volt. Hosszú, barackszínű szoknya, fehér blúz, nagy gallérral, amely kiemelte a hosszú nyakát. A haja kontyba volt fogva a tarkóján, kicsit szétzilálódott, de miközben egy vízcsepp legördült a még mindig vizes hajáról, meg kellett, hogy állapítsa, a lány káprázatos volt.

Charlotte is nehéz helyzetben volt. Nem volt hozzá szokva, hogy félmeztelen férfiakkal beszélgessen és zavarban volt. Végül ő törte meg a csendet.

- Kérem bocsásson meg. Véletlen volt, nem figyeltem oda, hova öntöm ki a vizet…és pont magára.

A férfi megfordult és tovább törülközött, elment a lány mellett és egy inget keresett. Még mindig ideges volt, és nagyon feszült.

- Fejezze be. Biztosan nem volt szándékos. AZ sem volt szándékos, hogy heteken át hazudott mindenkinek. Köszönöm a törülközőket és most hagyjon átöltözni.

A lány leforrázva állt. Erre nem számított. Nem is védekezett, nem szólt semmit, csak kiment. A nappaliban mindenki ott volt. Challenger az erkélykorlátnak támaszkodott, Ned félig az asztalon ült és Roxton az asztalnál, keresztbe vetett karokkal, mindhármuk kezében egy pohár ital.

- Minden rendben?- kérdezte Ned

- Oh, igen, persze- válaszolt a lány- Illetve…, kicsit megfájdult a fejem. A vacsora készen van a konyhában, kérem étkezzenek nélkülem, én most inkább visszavonulok. Jó éjt uraim- és elvonult, háta mögött hagyva a csodálkozó férfiakat.

3. nap

-Hova-hova, Miss Dunn?- kérdezte a hang a háta mögül.

„A fenébe" gondolta "ez az ember kicselezhetetlen". Charlotte megfordult és erőltetett mosolyt nyomott az arcára.

-Gyümölcsért indultam.

-Egyedül?

-Nem mentem volna messze…

-Akkor én is jövök.

-Nem kell, nem fontos, igazán..

-Egyedül nem megy.

-Akkor inkább maradok, van még elég gyümölcs.- lépkedett erre-arra.- Inkább nekilátok a vacsorának.

Roxton felhúzta a szemöldökét. Ez a lány tényleg furcsa volt. Tegnap este korán lefeküdt és addig nem is jött elő a szobájából, amíg a többiek el nem mentek. Akkor sem szólt hozzá, és azóta mindig a lehető legtávolabb igyekezett munkát találni. Most is a konyhába vetette magát. Bár semmi kedve nem volt hozzá, a kalandvágy nem hagyta nyugodni, és elhatározta, hogy követi Ned és Marguerite tanácsát és megpróbál szót érteni vele.

-Az ember azt hinné, fél tőlem.- Dőlt neki az asztalnak.

Charlotte leejtette meglepetésében a fazekat.

-Ezt igennek veszem.

-Igazán, Lord Roxton…

-Pedig nincsen rá semmi oka, nem harapok. Jó elismerem nem voltam túl kedves magához a kezdetetek óta, de nevezze megérzésnek, tudtam, hogy valami nincs rendben.

A lány megfordult. A férfi vele szemben idegesítően nyugodt volt. Semmi erőltetettség, mindezt olyan egyszerűen mondta, mintha az időjárásról beszélt volna. Ennek ellenére idegesen válaszolt.

- Mindig azt gondoltam, hogy önmagamon kívül egyedül csak maga miatt bukhatok le. Tévedtem. A körülményekkel nem számoltam. - Megfordult- Ezt lőtték tegnap?- emelt fel egy zacskót- a férfi bólintott. Charlotte kibontotta, elsápadt a szájához kapott, majd futásnak eredt a szobája felé. Mire a Lord utolérte, a lány a mosdótál felett vergődött.

- Nyugalom, nyugalom- simította hátra a haját. A lány megtörölte a száját.– Itt egy pohár víz. – Charlotte lassan kortyolni kezdte.

- Bocsánat.

- Nincs miért elnézést kérnie. Ez teljesen normális. Gondolom, nem mindennap lát félig kibelezett madarakat.

- Látni láttam, már csak rosszul viselem, a szagok, meg… uh, mindjárt megint rosszul leszek.

- Az anyám szintén ilyen volt, bár szerencsére ritkán került ilyen helyzetbe. A szakácsnőnk ilyenkor mindig azt javasolta, hogy gondoljon valami másra, miközben a kezében van az állat.

- Például?

- Mondjuk egy ellenségére- vigyorodott el- Vagy, arra, hogy milyen finom lesz, ha elkészül. Jobban van?

A lány bólintott

- Akkor gyerünk főzni. Már farkas éhes vagyok…

Még mindig ülve maradt

- Gyerünk, majd segítek..- nyújtotta ki a kezét.

Charlotte elmosolyodott és elindultak kifelé.



-Tiszteletem a szakácsnak!- törölte meg a száját Challenger és hátradőlt a székében.

- Igen, fenséges volt. -Folytatta Malone

- Kissé száraz- morgott Richard

- Tegnap a túl sok vízzel volt bajod!- nevetett Roxton

- Igazán, ne nekem köszönjék, én soha nem tudtam volna, ha Lord Roxton nem segít…

- Hívjon Johnnak.

- Köszönöm, tehát John segítsége és Mr. Summerlee csodás receptleírása nélkül…

- Summerlee?- kérdezte Challenger

- Igen. A múlt héten, amikor a könyveket rendezgettem, megtaláltam Prof. Arthur Summerlee receptkönyvét.

- Receptkönyv? Nem is tudtam, hogy van ilyen!- értetlenkedett Malone

- Én is a polc mögött találtam. És nagyon részletes, mindent leírt, mintha a gondolatomba olvasott volna, pedig én eddig tényleg csak omlettet készítettem…

- Jó öreg Summerlee…- mosolygott Challenger- még mindig sok meglepetést tud nekünk okozni…

- Meséljenek róla!- kérlelte őket a lány. Olyan volt, mint egy kisgyerek, aki esti meséért rimánkodik…

- Hát legyen- kezdte a professzor.

Az este kellemes beszélgetéssel telt. Charlotte és Richard mindent megtudott a fennsíkon töltött első évről és Mr. Summerlee-ről.

4. nap

Ezen a napon Richardon volt a sor. A vizes baleset óta nem beszéltek Charlotte-tal és egyiküknek sem volt kedve a másik társaságához. A férfi nem bírt a házban maradni, ezért lement fát vágni. Nem is értesítette a társaságát, így a lány csak a fejszecsapások hangjára vette észre, hogy hol van. Idegesítette. Először is, mert alapvető szabály volt, hogy szólni kell a másiknak, másodszor, mert … mert… idegesítő és kész. „kettőn áll a vásár.." gondolta és felkapta a szennyest.

A felvonóból kiszállva figyelmet sem szentelve a dolgozó férfira egyenesen a kerítés felé haladt. Richard kezében megállt a balta, amikor látta a lányt távolodni.

- Mi a …Charlotte!- kiabált, a lány meg sem fordult- Charlotte! – most már üvöltött- Hova megy? Várjon Meg!- Felkapta a puskáját és utána szaladt.

Csak a folyónál érte utol, és idegesen zihálva ráförmedt.

-Mégis mit művel?

-Mosok.

-Azt látom. Miért ment el nélkülem, és hagyott teljesen figyelmen kívül.- állt felé számonkérően

-Figyelmen kívül hagytam volna?- válaszolt nyugodtan

-Igen, nagyon úgy tűnt nekem, tekintve, hogy hiába kiabáltam, nem fordult meg és le sem lassított.- erőltette a nyugodt hangnemet

-Úgy érti nem mondtam meg, hogy hova megyek?

-Többek között igen

-Úgy mint ahogy maga is egyik percről a másikra eltűnt a faházból?

-Nem …Az…az teljesen más volt. Én a közelben maradtam. Talán hiányoztam?

-A szó klasszikus értelmében nem. – feláll és egyenesen a szemébe nézett- De… - tekintett félre-de nem szeretek… egyedül lenni…a… a dzsungelben.

-Akkor miért indult el egyedül mosni?

-Ha már a faházban is egyedül voltam… - rántotta meg a vállát -Nem nagy a különbség…

-Ezt nem hiszem el! – kiabált- Maga egyszerűen egy lehetetlen nőszemély. Fél a dzsungelben, erre elindul egyedül, csak azért, hogy engem idegesítsen. Maga …maga... elkényeztetett, csökönyös, önállótlan, esetlen, mihaszna perso…

A mondatát nem fejezhette be, mert a lány lekevert neki egy pofont. Nem volt nagy, de sértette. Nem tudott mit reagálni, csak lassan visszafordította a fejét. Aztán a szemeiben düh kezdett égni, amikor a lány megszólalt.

- Vegye tudomásul, hogy elegem van magából. Az egyetlen pozitívum magában az, hogy emlékeztet arra miért vagyok itt. Hogy megmenekültem attól, hogy egy ilyen pökhendi, arrogáns, ember dísztárgya legyek egy életen át. Ha arra gondolok, hogy én sze…én… kedveltem magát a kezdetektől fogva… nevetnem kell. És még én próbáltam kedves lenni magához! Csak azért nem mondom, hogy gyűlölöm, mert magával egy fedél alatt kell élnem még nem is tudom mennyi ideig. Hagyjon békén egyszer és mindenkorra. Világos voltam? – zihálta

- Világos. Viszlát Charlotte- ezzel sarkon fordult és elviharzott.

- Magának Miss DuNN!

Amint eltűnt a látótérből, Charlotte leült egy kőre és keservesen zokogni kezdett. Nem is vette észre, hogy már nincs is egyedül…



-Számításaim szerint 3-4 nap és elkészülünk a malommal. El tudják képzelni mennyi energiát tud termelni? Ráadásul tartalék áramkörként is tud majd funkcionálni.

-Hát persze. Persze. Challenger, maga zseniális mint mindig- nevetett Ned Malone, miközben a felvonóban megjelent Richard.

-Milyen napotok volt?- üdvözölte a vadász

-Pocsék.

-Hol van Charlotte?- kérdezte Malone

-Miss Dunn éppen mos.

-Hol?

-Természetesen a folyónál.

-Egyedül?

- Nem, láttam arrafele pár lepkét és bogarat is…

Mindhárom férfi egyszerre ugrott fel

-Richard, elment az eszed?- dühöngött Roxton

-Van fogalma arról mi minden történhet odakint?- folytatta Ned- majomemberek, fejvadászok, dinoszauruszok ,

-Ő akarta! Azt mondta, hogy hagyjam békén. Az ő baja, ha bajba keveredik!

-Nem hiszem el!- folytatta Malone

-Higgye el út közben- dobta a kezébe a pisztolytáskáját

-Most hova mennek?- nézett utánuk Richard

-Haza hozzuk….- Roxton

Ekkor lövéseket hallottak. Egy,.. kettő… három… Egymás után. Mindannyian puska után kaptak és a felvonóba ugrottak. Challenger visszahúzta Richardot.

-Mi itt maradunk. Ha bármi történne, lehet, hogy elkerülik egymást.

-De.

-Redgrave itt marad- jelentette ki Ned, miközben a lift levitte őt és Roxtont.



Charlotte csak későn vette észre, hogy egy raptor van a háta mögött. A pisztolyát egy messzi kövön felejtette, így ,most farkasszemet nézett a szörnyeteggel és várta, hogy lépjen. Megtörtént a hüllő fél pillanat alatt ráugrott , de csak a karját kapta el. A blúza ujja leszakadt, ahogy a hatalmas karmaival végighasította a húsát. Charlotte elesett és beverte a fejét egy kőbe. Az első lövést még hallotta, aztán minden elsötétedett.



-Lát valamit Roxton?- kérdezte az újságíró, miközben a dzsungelt szelték hosszú lépésekkel a folyó felé.

-Nem, a fenébe, lehet, hogy későn érkeztünk!- dühöngött a vadász

-Mi ütött Redgrave-be? Az ember azt hinné, hogy ha szerelmes, akkor odafigyel rá.

-Csak az átkozott büszkesége! Mi?- kapta fel a fejét- Honnan veszi, hogy szerelmes?

-Csak megérzés…- szabadkozott- Látta az ujjnyomokat az arcán?- nevetett

-Hát aztán? Még egy ok, hogy ne szeresse.- folytatta az útját sebesen

-Lehet, hogy igaza van, de … mai napig imádom a nőt, aki először megütött- mosolyodott el Malone Veronikára gondolva.

A vadásznak egyet kellett értenie, benne is élénk volt Marguerite harapásának emléke. Élete legemlékezetesebb csókja. De nem válaszolt, csak siettek tovább.

A látvány, ami eléjük tárult, borzasztó volt. A szennyesek szanaszét, véres vízben egy anyagcafat úszott, mellette, egy kiterített dinoszaurusz.

- De hol van Charlotte?- kérdezte Ned

- Ezt nézze! Nyomok. Valaki elhurcolta, és …vér…megsebesült, vagy…

- Inkább kövessük!

Óvatosan követték a nyomokat, amikor hirtelen Veronica ugrott eléjük késsel a kezében.

-Oh! Maguk azok?

-Veronica! Mit csinál itt? És hol van Marguerite?

-Örüljön, hogy itt vagyok. Marguerite nem hagyott békén, hogy haza akar jönni, ezért hamarabb elindultunk. És képzeljék mibe botlottunk a folyóparton! Egy eszméletlen Charlotte-ba, akit éppen fel akart falni egy raptor. HA Marguerite nem lő időben, most mind halottak lennénk.

-Hála az égnek.- sóhajtott Roxton- Mindenki jól van? Hol vannak most?

-Kövessenek.

Veronica egy közeli barlangba vezette a két férfit, ahol Marguerite éppen magához térítette Charlotte-t.

-John! Ned!- derült fel az örökösnő arca, majd hirtelen megkeményedett- Mit jelentsen ez? Nem lehet magukat katasztrófa nélkül pár napig otthon hagyni? Hogyhogy nem volt senki Charlotte-tal?

-Nyugalom, Marguerite, Nyugalom. – csitította Roxton és közelebb lépett, megfogta a kezét.

-Halljuk!- szólalt meg számonkérőn Veronica

-Redgrav-vel összevesztek és az otthagyta.- szólalt meg Ned végül

-Hogy mit csinált?- csattant fel a dzsungel lány

-Nekünk is ez volt a reakciónk elhihetik- magyarázkodott Roxton- de lényeg, hogy minden jól sült el.

-Véletlenül- tette hozzá Marguerite

Megoldás

Attól, hogy fel-alá járkál, még nem segít a helyzeten.

A jó professzor kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét és idegesítette társa viselkedése.

- HA valami történik én…

- Ha valami történik, magának nem kell semmit sem tennie, majd a hölgyek elintézik.

Csönd állt be.

-Az én hibám.

-Bizony az.

-Tudja, ezzel, nem segít.

-Nem is állt szándékomban. Tulajdonképpen mit mondott, hogy felpofozta?

Richard megállt.

-Látszanak az ujjai az arcán.

-Ah- nyúlt az arcához- Nem is éreztem igazán. Felidegesített, és én elmondtam a véleményemet. Hogy önállótlan, haszontalan, elkényeztetett kislány, ő meg megütött és azt mondta, hogy hagyjam békén. Én pedig engedelmeskedtem.

-Hehe- mosolyodott el

-Örülök, hogy jól szórakozik.

-Magának nagyon nagy szerencséje van. Marguerite már lelőtte volna, Veronica, pedig kibelezi. Áldott természet…

-Mi?

-Csoda, hogy idáig bírta. Jó, elismerem, kicsit szeszélyes lány, egyik percben sárkány, másikban királylány, és könnyen tud katasztrófahelyzetet produkálni, és tényleg hazudott nekünk. De megpróbálta jóvátenni, és ha maga hagyta volna, lehet, hogy kellemes élményekkel gazdagodott volna, nem pedig bűntudattal, sértettséggel és haraggal.- Richard felkapta a fejét- Igen Redgrave, túlzásba vitte. Csökönyösség szempontjából le sem tagadhatná, hogy John rokona, úgyhogy ha a maga helyében volnék, elgondolkodnék.

A felvonó megmozdult és nemsokára megjelent Veronica és Malone, karjaiban tartva a vérző és ájult Charlotte-t.

- Challenger, jöjjön, hozza az elsősegélyládát- kommandírozta Veronica, és mindhárman eltűntek a lány szobájába, Richard orra előtt bezárva az ajtót. Mire visszatért a konyhába, Marguerite és Roxton is ott volt. A nő végigmérte és elvonult.

- Mi történt? Nagy a baj? John?- kérdezte bűntudattal

- Raptor támadta meg. Ha nincs ott Merguerite és Veronica véletlenül, mert hamarabb jöttek haza… Fej és karsérülés, de majd Challenger pontosabbat mond. –válaszolt hűvösen- Azt ajánlom, fogadd el, hogy az apádnak igaza volt.

Ez telibe talált. A fiú felkapta a fejét.

-Mi?

-Valld be, hogy tetszik neked a lány, és a fejedet vernéd legszívesebben a falba, hogy nem maradtál otthon, hogy elvehesd, ehelyett játszod a sértett herceget.

-Én nem játszom… illetve nem tetszik… ugye nem mondtad el senkinek, hogy ő az én…

-Jegyesed? Nem. Nem mondtam el.

Ekkor megérkeztek a többiek.

-Nos?- kérdezte Redgrave

-Magánál van és semmi komoly csak egy kis karcolás, meg agyrázkódás de rendbe jön. Magával szeretne beszélni. Ne hagyja, hogy kimerüljön.- válaszolt Challenger

Richard eltűnt a lépcsőn és a többiek szótlanul nézték.

-Maga szerint jó ötlet engedni, hogy beszéljenek?- kérdezte Veronica

-Most vagy soha kedvesem



A szoba homályos volt, amikor belépett, csak kevés fény szűrődött át a lemenő napból a bambuszredőnyök mögül. Charlotte felült az ágyban, amikor Richard belépett és kezét azzal a mozdulattal a fejéhez emelte, mert hirtelen belenyilallt a fájdalom. A férfi bizonytalanul ült az ágy szélére

- Beszélni akart velem?

- Igen… Azért mert … szeretnék kibékülni magával. –kezdte a lány, és amikor a fiú kinyitotta a száját, folytatta- Nem mondom, hogy megbántam amiket mondtam és tettem, mert az hazugság lenne… de túlreagáltam. Még mindig arrogánsnak tartom, és kevés esélyét látom, hogy barátok legyünk, de a többiek érdekében meg kell próbálnunk, bármilyen nehéz is. – felnézett és várta a férfi reakcióját.- Nos?

- Rendben- válaszolt meglepődötten a férfi- De magával ellentétben én megbántam amiket mondtam, …illetve egy részét. Meg tud bocsátani, amiért magára hagytam?

A lány bólintott, miközben megbabonázva nézett a fiú szemébe. Ezzel a tekintettel a csillagokat is kérhette volna tőle az égből. Miért nem tud, mindig ilyen lenni? Gondolta, de fennhangon csak annyit mondott:

- Csak ha maga is megbocsátja a pofont.

Felemelte a kezét, hogy megérintse az arcát, de hirtelen belenyilallt a fájdalom és felszisszent.

-Nagyon fáj?- nézett tehetetlenül Richard

-Oh, nem- nyelt egyet, csak fáradt vagyok.

-Oh- állt fel hirtelen- akkor én megyek. Szüksége van valamire?- kérdezte kifelé menet

-Azt hiszen nem, köszönöm

-Akkor- állt még mindig, mintha mondani akarna valamit- Akkor jó éjt Miss Dunn.

-Jó éjt Mr. Redgrave

-És a férfi kiment.



-Szóval, mi legyen a büntetése?- kérdezte Marguerite fel-alá járkálva Richard előtt, mint a ragadozó a megsebzett préda előtt

-Szerintem takaríttassuk ki vele a faházat!- vetette fel Veronica

-Nem jó, inkább tegye rendbe a felvonót egedül- jött be a szobába Ned

-Azt túlságosan is élvezné- szólt be a balkonról Roxton

-Úgy van- helyeselt Marguerite- azt akarom, hogy szenvedjen…

-Richard nagyot nyelt az utóbbi kijelentésre.

-Ha szabad egy javaslatot tennem…- fordult meg egy könyvvel a kezében Challenger- Mi lenne, ha ő csinálná a mosást egy álló hónapig?

-Ne! Csak azt ne!- könyörgött a férfi

-Nagyszerű ötlet Professzor – örvendezett Veronica, és a férfi ölébe tette a szennyeskosarat- Munkára fel, Mr.!

Vége


End file.
